The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for processing stacks of bags and in particular a packaging machine or an apparatus or a device assigned to a packaging machine. The apparatus may serve to center the bags in a stack of bags. It is further possible for the apparatus to serve to separate the bags from a stack of bags and moreover also to open the separated bags, append them to a filling spout, optionally to fill them e.g. with bulk material, to close them and convey them off.
Document DE 10 2011 113 879.3 describes a processing device and a method for processing stacks of bags wherein the processing device separates the bags and subsequently appends them to a filling spout of a packaging machine were they are filled with bulk material. This apparatus and the method described therein basically function reliably. However, it has been found that for example comparatively long bags showing a relatively narrow width tend to slip and slide on the stack of bags. Even if the bag shows just minimal lateral movement the bag may be placed onto the filling spout at an angle or offset so that the processing speed decreases or even intervention in the operation is required.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a processing device and a method for processing stacks of bags which allow to increase reliability.